<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stjernestøv (Stardust) by NeverSilent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100188">Stjernestøv (Stardust)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSilent/pseuds/NeverSilent'>NeverSilent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nattens arvinger | Heirs of the Night (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boats and Ships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, How Do I Tag, Love, Pining, Regret, Teenagers, Undead, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSilent/pseuds/NeverSilent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy looked at her with such understanding and forgiveness it tore at her unbeating heart.</p><p>It felt utterly selfish to be looked at with such softness, such innocence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inger af Dracas/Ivy(Heirs of the Night)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heirs of the Night/Die Erben der Nacht don't belong to me.<br/>This doesn't necessarily follow canon but it includes some elements from season two!</p><p>Listen to Stjernestøv by Aurora, the title is based on that song.<br/>(Not the story, but Aurora is great)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inger wasn't someone who spoke up.<br/>In a way she was very similar to Lars, at least when it came to their fathers and the expectations that came with being from the Dracas family.</p><p>Ever since she entered the darkness of the world she had been attached to her sister by the hip.</p><p>She couldn't afford to get in trouble, and taking a step forward would mean exactly that.<br/>Sometimes it felt like she didn't have her own brain to think with, she couldn't make up her mind about anything and trying, felt like an instant failure.</p><p>Fast forward.<br/>She wasn't interested in making friends, or anything similar if it wasn't someone her sister found pleasant.</p><p>So when a girl showed up on the old wooden ship seemingly out of nowhere, she was surprised to say the least, of how she couldn't tear her eyes away from the flaming auburn hair that was loosely braided and thrown over her small shoulders.<br/>She couldn't help it really.</p><p>She had seen her fair share of women and girls in their clan.<br/>They were the most influential one for a reason, their bloodline was kept pure and their beauty was almost guaranteed, even though her father would always find something about her to criticise.</p><p>Something about the Lycana struck her.<br/>Heirs from a clan that ought to be dead, thanks to the Dracas.</p><p>If anyone even roughly resembled the looks and character of Ivy, Inger would personally fight at their front lines, she was sure about that, no matter how selfish it sounded.</p><p>Turns out Inger's dad was right.<br/>She had bad taste and too many feelings at times.<br/>The Redhead was just a shadow, a slave to her, worthless, dirty, different...<br/>And Inger thought it would get easier to hate her, because her sister did.</p><p>The sound of metallic scissors cutting into that wavy auburn hair, those fiery, soft curls, sounded worse than nails on a black board, the sight of a confused shadow, an expression that quickly turned into fear, bright green eyes widening, small shoulders turning, it was worse than every possible punishment Inger was going to get if she intervened right there.<br/>She was SO close to taking a step, to stop staring and push her sister away.</p><p>But she held onto Ivy's shoulders, helplessly watching as Fanny pulled the whole braid out of the remaining loose strands of fire, holding it to her head and grinning menacingly.<br/>"Does it look good on me?"</p><p>Ivy should have been terrified of her.</p><p>Sitting in the deep winter of Norway, watching the northern lights wafting over them, coating the sky in a majestic green.<br/>It reminded Inger of Ivy's eyes.<br/>When she was happy to solve some mystery that Alisa just couldn't get through, or when she was excited over the smallest things.<br/>Breakfast, being allowed to roam the ship, or watching the stars on deck.<br/>Her eyes would light up, her fangs would come out, her entire body would vibrate.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what we did to your hair."<br/>Ivy turned her head to her, listening, attentive as ever.<br/>"I'm sorry I didn't stop my sister, I'm sorry I held you down."<br/>It rolled off her tongue with such ease, it almost seemed too quick to be meaningful, but it was.<br/>"You were screaming, and I did nothing but hold you down."<br/>She remembered, of course she did.<br/>The scissors cutting into the wild curls, her sister smirking, the look on their victim's face.</p><p>Ivy looked at her with such understanding and forgiveness it tore at her unbeating heart.<br/>It felt utterly selfish to be looked at with such softness, such innocence.<br/>Even after what they- what she, Inger, did to her.<br/>"People fear someone new.<br/>Someone...different."<br/>A small hand touched Inger's and held onto it gently.<br/>With a stern voice the Dracas answered:<br/>"We're not different."</p><p>'You are not worth less than me.<br/>You are not worse than me.<br/>You are like me, an outsider of some sort, someone who understands more than they should and doesn't really know what to do with all the information and knowledge.'</p><p>If anything, they were exactly the same.</p><p>And it felt like Inger put one foot out of the door, her knee reached over the threshold, it would take just one small movement, one little step, and she'd be outside.<br/>Leaving the house of the never ending comparison, the weight of being an heir, of her family's name, of her father...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Virkelighetens Etterklang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Your fangs..."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Inger noticed too late to prevent the change of appearance or hide it for that matter.</p><p>"They're out."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to just try to go along with the first chapter I guess?<br/>(It can also be read as a standalone though.)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>(The title is based on "Virkeligheden Efterklang" by Kalandra.<br/>The story is not based on the song, but I listened to it while writing.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy was one of the most curious people Inger had ever met.<br/>
And she found all of it endearing.</p><p>The glances to documents that were deemed private and to be kept away from the public eye, or at least from the heirs...and shadows.</p><p>Though instead of risking her spot on the ship, Ivy went on to more conventional ways of learning and observing things that weren't defined yet.<br/>
Like constellations.</p><p>The stars fascinated the girl to an extent that even the northern lights couldn't conquer.<br/>
Stars, galaxies, space.</p><p>Astrology was an ancient science, even though many of the glowing dots sprawled all over the bluish night sky had yet to be discovered.</p><p>Ivy didn't know many names, nor the actual formation of the constellations.<br/>
She liked to imagine them though.</p><p>Whenever she watched the stars she recalled something deep inside her.<br/>
A memory that she couldn't quite grab and look at.<br/>
A memory that was more like an emotion, a spark of excitement that was lit by the morning dusk.</p><p>And the redhead learnt to keep a safe distance from that light.<br/>
She learnt to embrace the morning on sleepless days, watching the sun without actually encountering a ray of the deadly fire.</p><p>But alas, Ivy was curious and that curiosity sometimes overlapped her own safety.</p><p>Even though the shadow would probably not define her own actions like that, she could be reckless and no-one knew about her quietly wandering the ship to innocently watch the morning sun.</p><p>To Inger, who maybe followed her out of her own curiosity directed at the other girl, it must have looked like a death wish.</p><p>Who stood on deck to watch the sun?<br/>
Which vampire that had some amount of sanity left in them would do that?</p><p>The only vampire Inger actually cared about did.</p><p>Her first reaction when she spotted the green-eyed girl was to pull her backwards down the flight of stairs that led to the steering wheel.</p><p>They both tumbled over the old wood, and if it wasn't for Inger slightly cushioning their fall, Ivy would have crashed into a barrel that some idiot put right in front of the stairs.</p><p>"Shit are you alright?! Did someone force you upstairs? Was it my sister? I swear I'm gonna stake Fanny!"</p><p>Her initial thoughts were flooded by fear and endless scenarios of the sun catching even an inch of Ivy's pale skin, second to every possible way to banish whoever dared to put her in danger from this world.</p><p>"Jeez Inger! You gave me quite the scare, is this becoming a habit?"</p><p>Her smile tore at her mouth, gleaming eyes fixated on a very worried Dracas.<br/>
She was referring to Inger catching her off guard when she was sneaking about with an old diary left behind by another shadow in their coffin.</p><p>"Ivy I'm being serious, tell me who did this. Now."</p><p>There was an underlying fear following every word that left her mouth.<br/>
Concern evident in her features.</p><p>Inger had always been very expressive if Ivy thought about it.<br/>
Since they had started forming a friendship of some sort, Inger had been watching her just like she did before, now lacking the discretion.</p><p>Not that the shadow minded.</p><p>"I was just watching the stars. You know, the sky gets so colourful in the morning."</p><p>The sigh that left Inger at the thought of Ivy wandering off to do something so utterly Ivy-like could be described as one of relief.</p><p>The words were her own salvation.</p><p>As much as she wanted to protect the redhead, she was getting obvious, less convinced of her own discretion every night.</p><p>"Dette er noe dritt! You scared me, the sun nearly got you! I don't know what I would have done if-"</p><p>Two arms embraced her.<br/>
The blonde was pulled into warmth, a lithe frame wrapping around her, silently comforting her.</p><p>"No 'ifs', It's fine, I'm fine. No need to worry."</p><p>Ivy slightly pulled back, keeping her hands on the taller girl's shoulders, leaning forward and pressing a soft peck to her right cheek.</p><p>"You- you can't just do that. I-It's dangerous Ivy! The sun could have killed you."</p><p>The rambling from before turned into stuttering.<br/>
So much for discretion.</p><p>Inger was tired of acting like she was her sister's pet.<br/>
She had her own emotions, the ones that never left her, even after years of being manipulated into thinking she depended on her dad's approval.</p><p>It was a peck.<br/>
On the cheek.<br/>
A cheek that would be flushed in bright scarlet right then if it were possible.</p><p>Ivy seemed delighted at the stuttering mess in front of her.</p><p>Another bright smile entered her face at the sight of two sharp teeth producing from Inger's mouth.</p><p>"Your fangs..."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Inger noticed too late to prevent the change of appearance or hide it for that matter.</p><p>"They're out."</p><p>That smile, it was bright enough to fill the whole room with a light that humans would compare to the sun.</p><p>For Inger, it was the only possibility to experience that warmth, Ivy was her source of light.</p><p>Funny how light was the 'deadliest' thing, but all Inger felt was life.<br/>
If there was any possibility, Ivy would be the one who made her heart beat for the first time.</p><p>"Oh! I-I'm hungry!"</p><p>Cheap excuse, but the best she could have come up with at that time.</p><p>"Midday snack?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>The moment the word left her mouth Inger regretted it.</p><p>She regretted following Ivy, pulling her from a perfectly safe situation and turning into a mess in front of her.</p><p>She still felt the sting of selfishness in her chest when Ivy took her hand and led her to the kitchen.</p><p>What if she was forcing her into something?<br/>
Maybe the shadow was just scared of her as an heir.</p><p>Maybe she never really accepted her apology and was just trying to blend in now that everyone knew about her being a shadow.</p><p>But then again.<br/>
No one really cared about Inger.</p><p>She didn't have real influence on the others.<br/>
Ivy didn't have to be nice, and she never faked feelings.</p><p>Another part of the Irish vampire that Inger adored.<br/>
She had her own head and spoke whenever she felt like talking.<br/>
No trying to hide her opinion.</p><p>"Okay, I might have to sneak in. Give me a second."</p><p>She let go of the bigger hand.<br/>
Rewarded with a frown from the Dracas at the loss of contact.</p><p>"Wait! I don't want you getting in trouble over some blood!"</p><p>Turning back to Inger from where she had tried to break into the ship's canteen Ivy raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>"But you're hungry."</p><p>"Jeg kan ikke tro dette... I'm just nervous!"</p><p>Admitting it felt surprisingly easy after all the emotions she just skimmed through.</p><p>The words left her in one breath and when Ivy's small grin went on to become a full-grown smile she felt so alive, with a useless organ fluttering in her chest.</p><p>"Love, I told you I'm fine. Perfect even!"</p><p>She spun around two times, demonstrating her wellbeing, before enveloping Inger in another tight embrace, warmth spreading all over once again and then her lips met the same cheek that had already enjoyed a soft caress after Inger's heroic attempt at saving her.</p><p>It would have been so easy to tighten her grip around the redhead and leave behind the last traces of hesitation</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of soft lips lingered on her cheek even after they broke apart again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all the Norwegian folks that may read this.<br/>I don't speak Norwegian but wanted to include some since the Af Dracas originate there.<br/>So Google had to lend me and well...<br/>It is very possible that the translations are completely wrong (sorry about that).</p><p>According to Google:</p><p> dette er noe dritt -Something like "shit" (thank you for correcting this😂)<br/>Jeg kan ikke tro dette-I can't believe this</p><p>Thanks for the kudos, hits and the comment btw.<br/>It's much more fun to write like that.<br/>As always, feel free to comment!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was surprised to see there weren't any stories on these two, so I decided to do it myself.<br/>They're just too cute!<br/>(I have no idea how tagging works, so I'm glad you still found this dearest stranger, hope you enjoyed!)</p><p>I might continue this, or leave it as a one-shot, guess that depends on my mood and the feedback here.<br/>Feel free to comment.</p><p>Thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>